1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a floor mat and, more particularly, to a quick assembling floor mat and components thereof that can be assembled quickly and having a preferred structural strength.
2. Description of the Related Art
In order to maintain cleanliness of the interior of general public places such as department stores, office buildings, medical facilities, train stations and the like, a conventional floor mat is usually placed on the floor in front of the entrance of a building. Due to durability considerations, a conventional aluminum mud-scraping mat is frequently used. The conventional aluminum mud-scraping mat is partially embedded in the floor and has multiple aluminum skeletons and multiple mud-scraping bars respectively mounted on the surfaces of the aluminum skeletons. The structural strength of the aluminum skeletons can provide the conventional aluminum mud-scraping mat with excellent durability.
However, the conventional aluminum mud-scraping mat has the following shortcomings.
1. Aluminum is used to increase the structural strength of the conventional aluminum mud-scraping mat, and this will increase the cost of manufacturing the conventional aluminum mud-scraping mat.
2. The aluminum skeletons are normally connected to each other by steel cables. Thus, the conventional aluminum mud-scraping mat cannot be rolled for storage, and this will limit the use of the conventional aluminum mud-scraping mat.
3. The aluminum skeletons are not easily cut to desired lengths which lead to troubles in assembly.
4. When the aluminum skeletons are connected by steel cables, the user cannot change a damaged aluminum skeleton with a new one conveniently and may increase the cost for maintenance.
The present invention provides a quick assembling floor mat and components thereof to obviate or mitigate the shortcomings of the conventional aluminum mud-scraping mat.